elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiba
|} Kiba† war ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle, der aus dem Zoo Houston (USA) stammte und im Zoo Berlin gestorben ist. Zoo Houston, Texas Kiba† wurde am 31.12.1987 im texanischen Zoo Houston geboren. Er ist ein Sohn des dortigen Zuchtbullen Thai(land), der bislang sechzehn Kälber zeugte, darunter etliche Totgeburten. Die meisten Nachkommen Thais sind bereits gestorben, es leben noch Kibas beide 2010 geborenen Halbgeschwister Baylor und Tupelo im Zoo Houston, Sohn und Tochter dort gehaltener Kühe. Kibas Mutter Methai (Me Thai) lebt wie sein Vater weiterhin in Houston. Beide stammen aus der Haltung des Elefantentrainers Morgan Berry, der 1979 vom Elefantenbullen Tonga+ getötet worden war. Infolge seines Todes kamen beide Tiere 1980 bzw. 1981 nach Houston. Die Herkunftsländer von beiden Eltern sind nicht bekannt (ob ihre Namen damit zusammenhängen können, ist unklar). Die Geschwister, mit denen Kiba† aufwuchs, sind alle dem Herpesvirus erlegen. Der ältere Bruder Bopper+ starb 1988, seine jüngere Halbschwester Pearl+ starb 1991, zwei weitere Schwestern, Kimba† und Singgah†, starben nach Kibas Weggang nach Europa. Im April 1997 brachte seine Schwister Kimba† eine männliche tote Frühgeburt zur Welt, dessen Vater Kiba† sein soll. Zoo Berlin Kiba† wurde 1997 als Nachfolger für den 1996 unerwartet gestorbenen Asiatischen Elefantenbullen Benjamin†, der aus einer Zirkushaltung 1986 in den Zoo Berlin gekommen war, über den Atlantik nach Berlin verbracht, wo er die Rolle des künftigen Zuchtbullen innehaben sollte. Er traf am 20.11.1997 im Zoo Berlin ein. Zu dieser Zeit lebten mehrere Elefantenkühe im Zoo. Kiba† soll mit der neuen Situation gut zurechtgekommen sein. Er erhielt in Berlin den spitznamen Mampe. Er deckte u.a. auch die Thailändische Elefantenkuh Pang Pha, starb aber schon nach neun Monaten Aufenthalt in Berlin am 31.08.1998 mit elf Jahren. Er erlag wie seine Geschwister dem Herpesvirus. Nach seinem Tode wurde sein Leichnam im Institut für Lebensmittel, Arzneimittel und Tierseuchen (ILAT) in Berlin untersucht, die Krankheit war nach Ansicht einiger Tierärzte eine neue Art des Erregers oder eine neue SubfamilieGenetic and ultrastructural characterization of a European isolate of the fatal endotheliotropic elephant herpesvirus, auf vir.sgmjournals.org. Nachfolger für Kiba† wurde der aus Israel stammende Bulle Victor. Tod von 'Kiba's† Sohn Plai Kiri† Am 05.04.2000 wurde 'Kiba's Sohn Plai Kiri† von Pang Pha geboren. Pang Pha nahm ihn nicht an, so dass er von Hand aufgezogen wurde. Plai Kiri† wurde aber nur knapp neun Monate alt und starb am 28.12.2000 ebenfalls am Herpesvirus. Elefantenherpes im Zoo Berlin Im Gefolge der Herpesfälle wurde auf Grundlage der Erforschung des Virus von Kiba ein Impfstoff entwickelt, mit dem die Elefantengruppe im Zoo geimpft worden ist. Allerdings schlugen diese Bemühungen um einen Schutz für die Berliner Zooelefanten fehl, als nach über zehn Jahren auch Plai Kiris† Halbschwester Shaina Pali† dem Virus im April 2011 erlag. Anschließend waren die Befürchtungen groß, dass auch der jüngste Nachkomme von Pang Pha, die 2009 geborene Ko Raya†, der Krankheit zum Opfer fallen würde. Trotz zunächst negativer Untersuchungswerte starb sie am 27.05.2011 vormittags auf der Elefantenanlage. Literatur *Bernhard Blaszkiewitz: Elefanten in Berlin, Berlin 2008, S. 67 (Foto mit Kurzinfo). Weblinks *Kiba at Berlin Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephant herpes virus--a problem for breeding and housing of elephants, Abstract eines deutschen Artikels zum Krankheitsbefund des ILAT in Berlin, auf www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov. *Genetic and ultrastructural characterization of a European isolate of the fatal endotheliotropic elephant herpesvirus, Artikel zur postmortalen Untersuchung von Kiba auf vir.sgmjournals.org. *Nach Kiris Tod: Zoo befürchtet weitere Herpes-Infektionen, Artikel zu Kiris Tod auf www.tagesspiegel.de. *Elephant Endotheliotropic Herpesvirus in the North American Zoo Population: An Urgent Call for Action, Bericht zum Virus mit Grafik zu den Todesfällen in Kibas Herkunfsfamilie A-1 auf S. "13", auf www.savezooelephants.com. *Rätsel-Virus tötet auch Shaina Pali, Artikel zum Tod von Shaina Pali auf www.bz-berlin.de. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Texas Kategorie:Zoo Houston Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Berlin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Zoogeburt